The Rose To My Lynn
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: (AU of 'Sadie Hawkins') Marley wants to ask Ryder to the Sadie Hawkins dance, but she's afraid of to. Can Brittany help her out? Will Marley ask him? Will Ryder show her how he really feels about her?


The Sadie Hawkins Dance was coming up and all the girls were asking the guys they wanted. They all had their eye on someone and this was the perfect way to make a connection and even get a date. A dance where the girls ask the guys.

Everyone knew what and when to do it, except for one girl; Marley Rose.

She however, she did have her eye on someone, but didn't ask him. She wasn't sure if she should ask him anyway, he probably didn't like her; anymore at least. Besides, someone more popular and prettier probably asked him already. What was Marley thinking?

She did however have a second choice, but that wouldn't really add up to taking her first choice. The guy she really wanted to take. There was only one guy Marley really liked and wanted to go to the dance with more than anyone; and that man was, Ryder Lynn.

* * *

Ryder was walking with Sam, Blaine, Artie, and Joe in the hallway. They were talking about the dance and how it'd be hard to say 'no' to a girl, whoever it was, when they asked them.

However it was a no brainer for Ryder that there was only one girl that he had his eye on, but she didn't seem interested. At least not now. Especially after what happened at Sectionals. She's been distant with a lot of people.

Anyway, Ryder was stopped from walking with the guys when he was approached by one of the cheerios. She was wearing a neck brace. Everyone called her neck brace cheerio because no one could remember her name. She was pretty and she seemed nice, but she was no Marley Rose.

"Hi." She said to Ryder and Ryder smiled.

"Hi." He replied. "I'm Ryder Lynn." He greeted, but it was obvious she knew who he was.

"I know who you are. I'm Celeste. But I'm sure you hear people call me 'neck brace cheerio'. It's annoying and insulting. You know what it's like to be made fun of because of a disability." She said and Ryder nodded. He knew what it was like because of his dyslexia.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" Celeste asked Ryder and he sighed. She was the first girl and maybe she'd be the only girl to ask him.

Would Marley ever ask him? She could ask Jake or maybe not even go because she was scared, would Ryder really want to lose his chance of actually having a date to the dance?

"Thanks, but I'm kind of- I kind of have my eye on someone else. But you seem like a nice girl." Ryder said as kindly as he could and she nodded, trying to accept the fact of being rejected.

Marley Rose was the only girl for Ryder Lynn. She was the Rose to his Lynn, if that made any sense at all. It did in his mind.

* * *

Marley was walking the halls when Brittany approached her. "Hi, my name is Brittany." She said and Marley smiled. She knew who she was. They were in Glee Club together and she made her name easy to remember. She thought of her every time she listened to Britney Spears now.

"I know." Marley replied.

"And you're Marley." Brittany said.

"Yeah. Where is this going?" Marley asked as they went down the steps and walked to her locker.

"I know you haven't asked anyone to the dance yet and well I see you have your eye on a certain football player with amazing hair that looks exactly like the 12 year old girl's I see on Ellen." Brittany said.

"Ryder?" Marley asked and Brittany nodded. "Well we were supposed to go out a few weeks ago, but he bailed saying that he had to see a doctor. And every time I try to make a date, he cancels or says he has a game or something. I just don't know if he is into me anymore. Or if he ever was and was just trying to be nice. Maybe he just needed a good vocalist in _Grease_." Marley said, but she was wrong. Ryder really liked her.

"You know what I think?" Brittany asked and Marley shook her head.

"I think you need to build up the courage and ask him out because I know for certain he likes you." Brittany said.

"How do you know?" Marley asked.

"Because I turned down neck brace cheerio when she asked him to dance. She told me he said, 'he has his eye on someone else'." Brittany told her.

"It could be anyone. Like Kitty." Marley said, but even she didn't believe that. If Kitty asked anyone out it'd be Jake or someone who wants to jump in the backseat. "So you think he is into me?" Brittany nodded.

"You'll never know. Well, I'd say you have magical power and anything could happen, but you're not blonde, so I can't lie. That's bullying." Brittany said and walked away from Marley.

* * *

Marley sang her solo to the Glee Club later. She knew she had to take a chance and ask the guy she wanted. Everyone liked it. Jake and Ryder smiled brightly while watching, they'd both probably be waiting to be asked by her. Kitty however, watched her angrily. She did not like Marley at all.

When Marley finished everyone clapped and then Marley walked over to Ryder. "Ryder." She said and he smiled. "Will you go to the dance with me?" She asked and Ryder was happy she asked him.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ryder said and Marley smiled. He said 'yes' and she couldn't be happier. But Jake however was not happy. He really liked her and really wanted to go with her to the dance.

Marley was going to the dance with the guy she really like and Ryder was going with the girl he really like. He was really happy he turned down that cheerio.

* * *

At the dance, Ryder was wearing his suit, while Marley wore a beautiful Blue dress. Her hair was straight, which was different. Her hair was usually curly. Ryder gave her a white flower, which she put on her dress. Marley was really happy to be with Ryder.

"So do you want to go out? As a couple?" Ryder asked Marley as they danced.

"Yeah, but here's the thing. I like to take things slow…" Marley said, but Ryder cut her off. He wasn't the kind of guy who wanted to get in bed right away, he liked to take things slow too.

"Exactly. I feel the same way." Ryder said. Marley thought it was too good to be true. How was she so lucky to be with a guy like Ryder? How could a guy like that be into a girl like her?

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Marley asked and Ryder shook his head.

"No. There is one other thing though." Ryder said.

"You chose me?" Ryder said and Marley nodded. "I mean, you're the prettiest, smartest and most special girl I've ever seen and had the pleasure of knowing in my life. I just don't know how a girl as amazing as you could be into a guy like me." Ryder said and Marley felt, she didn't know how to describe it.

Ryder then stopped dancing and reached into his pocket. "What are you doing?" Marley asked.

"I have this for you." Ryder said, pulling out a necklace. It said, _The Rose To My Lynn_. Marley understood what it meant. And loved it.

"Sorry if it's stupid, but I…" Ryder tried to say, but Marley hugged him.

"I love it. You're an amazing guy. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. I'm the lucky one." Marley said and then they both leaned in and kissed. They were meant to be. Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn belonged together.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I was watching Sadie Hawkins and I thought of this! What if she was into Ryder instead of Jake then? Ryley would have been all of season 4 and I would have been even happier!**

**I need Ryley and hopefully we get that soon, for those who don't like spoilers. I won't spoil it! All I will say is, that EP.5 might just be the best thing ever for us RYLEY SHIPPERS!**

**Anyway I hope you liked this! I thought it was good. Sorry, I was trying to think of something for the name things. :)**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
